Wearable medical sensing devices with wireless capabilities have become the cornerstone of many digital health applications that promise to predict and treat major diseases by acquiring and processing health information. Existing wireless wearable devices are connected through radio frequency processing (RF) electromagnetic wave carriers based on standards such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi. However, these solutions tend to scale down traditional wireless technologies to the body environment, with little or no attention paid to the peculiar characteristics of the human body and the privacy and security requirements of patients.